Much research has been devoted to the automatic detection of objectionable imagery. A common focus of such research is detection of pornographic images through the use of certain image analysis techniques, such as support vector machines, shape region techniques or pixel-based detection. Typically, these techniques are particularly tuned to the specific use case of pornographic images. For example, the goal of many systems developed based on such techniques is to identify pornographic images from among images available from a network resource, present on a webpage or submitted to a data store or service. Typically, systems that are designed to identify pornographic images are not well suited to detect other types of images that are not necessarily pornographic, but that may be objectionable to a certain audience or for a certain use or purpose.